


Thank You Prokofiev

by JustFicThings



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla, Laura, Perry, LaF and Will are a ragtag gang of broke musicians trying to make some extra money as a woodwind quintet for hire. When french hornist Will steals an entire gig’s worth of earnings and leaves the city for good, the group scrambles to find a replacement before their next paying performance. Luckily, Carmilla stumbles upon a certain Danny Lawrence busking in the park and extends an invitation.</p><p>This is 100% a Lawstein fic. Sorry, not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The French Horn, Huh?

“Fuck.” Carmilla snarled, pushing through the unlocked and wide open door to her brother’s apartment. Laura, LaFontaine and Perry followed her closely, looking worried.

“Fuck!” Carmilla snapped again, picking up a note on a table and reading it aloud:

“Hey guys, I was in a bit of a jam and needed some quick cash. By the time you read this, I’ll be out of the state. Don’t try to find me. Will fucking Karnstein.” Carmilla crumpled up the piece of paper as everyone else groaned. “I’m going to kill him.” She growled, and with such conviction that the others half believed her.

“Yeah, but then we’d be short two members.” LaF said with a straight face, only looking sheepish when Perry gave them a disapproving stare. “Sorry Carmilla. But your brother is a massive-” LaF paused at the look on Perry’s face, “jerk,” they finished lamely. “At least we don’t have to deal with him now.”

“But what about the gig next week?” Laura mentioned cautiously. “Rent is due soon and without the money from the Goldberg bar mitzvah… I’m just saying, we need a fifth person.”

“Well,” Carmilla responded darkly. “Anyone know where we can find a classically trained French Horn player within the week?” LaF’s face lit up at this question.

“Wait! Laura, didn’t you date that girl D-” They were silenced instantly by the dirty look on Laura’s face. “No never mind, don’t listen to me.” LaF covered frantically. Laura sighed.

“No it’s fine.” She said, trying to convince herself. “Maybe we can look for just a few days before asking her though?”

“Sure thing cutie. In the meantime, I guess we all have some calls to make.” Carmilla said darkly, anticipating the angry voicemail she would be leaving on Will’s phone.

Still fuming at her brother, Carmilla pushed through crowds of people as she made her way through the park. She had almost reached the bus stop when she managed to trip over a chair someone had placed against a tree. Cursing, a tall redheaded girl appeared, pulling Carmilla up by the hand.

“I am so sorry!” She cried out, looking Carmilla up and down to check her for injuries.

“Don’t sweat it Red.” Carmilla replied, dusting herself off. “I should have been paying more attention. I’ve been a little distracted today.” She started to walk off, hoping to catch her bus, but she didn’t get more than ten feet away when she heard brass warmups buzzing behind her. Trying not to get her hopes up, she turned around and saw the same girl who had helped her up attach a gleaming mouthpiece to a silver French horn. Carmilla made her way back casually in an attempt not to seem overzealous.

“The French horn huh?” She asked, leaning against the tree with her arms crossed.

“Yeah,” the redhead smirked. “How’d you guess?” Carmilla rolled her eyes and gestured at the horn.

“So can you play it or not?” The girl gave her a single nod, eyes gleaming mirthfully, and Carmilla understood why as soon as she started to play. Even though she was just running scales, the oboist could tell that her technique was amazing. Throwing a few bills (that she really didn’t have to be throwing in the first place) into her horn case, Carmilla tossed another question at her. “So you can play. Why are you out here working for pennies and quarters?” The redhead shrugged.

“I ran into some family stuff and couldn’t afford to pay for conservatory anymore. So I’m penniless, degree-less, and a little hopeless at this point. But I guess that’s life for now.”

“Well if you want to make a few bucks next weekend, my woodwind quintet is missing a fifth.” Carmilla offered. “Just give me a call.” She said as she walked off to the bus station.

“Wait! I don’t have your number.” Pausing, she added, “Or your name for that matter!”

“I’m Carmilla. And you do have my number.” Danny looked down into her horn case and scribbled on the back of a receipt for cork grease, were seven little digits.


	2. First Time Together

“Who’s this random horn player you found in the park?” LaF asked curiously.

“She’s a random horn player I found in the park.” Carmilla parroted back. The four of them were anxiously gathered in an all too expensive practice room, hoping that they wouldn’t have to cancel their next paying gig. The door swung open and Danny walked in, pushing her hair back and freezing at the sight of the group that was assembled there.

“Laura?” She asked in shock, while the Laura in question struggled to compose herself.

“Danny… I guess you’re the random park girl that Carmilla told us about.” Laura grinned apologetically. “Sorry, did that sound aggressive? I didn’t mean for it to…” She trailed off.

“Yup, I am random park girl I guess. My name’s Danny.” She turned to greet Perry and LaF with a wave. “Though to be fair, I don’t really think I’m all that random, given the fact that we know each other.”

“Then it must have been fate.” Carmilla declared, smirking at Danny and clutching her chest sardonically before turning to Laura. “Is this going to be a problem cupcake?”

“No! Not at all. It’ll be nice to talk again anyways! Let’s tune up, it’ll be just like old times.” Laura smiled and picked up her clarinet. The others assembled their instruments while Carmilla and LaF tested their soaking reeds.

“So what are we playing?” Danny asked eagerly. Carmilla leaned across her stand and set some sheet music in front of her. “Peter and the Wolf for wind quintet.” Danny read the title aloud and quirked an eyebrow at the oboe player to her right.

“Oh, Carmilla didn’t tell you? It’s a kid’s party!” Perry grinned, and Danny realized that her excitement was as genuine as it could be.

“Jeez, what kind of kid’s party hires a wind quintet?”

“Don’t worry. We’ll be accompanied by a shadow puppet show. Mother’s not that out of touch with ‘the youth.’” Carmilla deadpanned, adding air quotes around the last two words.

“Whoa, I’m sorry. Your mom?”

“Yeah, yeah. She did the whole get-remarried-and-have-newer-better-children thing. My kid brother’s name is Peter and he’s turning seven next week. Not to be confused with my asshole brother Will, who will be turning in his grave once I find him.” She growled.

“Oh. Got it. Well I’m just happy to be making some money, so let’s get started!” Carmilla was glad that the ginger wasn’t going to give her those pitying eyes that she always got for her family stuff and nodded in agreement.

“Laura? An A?” She asked and the clarinet player acquiesced. The rest of the group matched her pitch and they began rehearsal.

“That was a nice run through for our first time together.” Carmilla said suggestively, winking at Danny, who to her credit didn’t blush, as some other girls (read: Laura) would have.

“It’s not really my first time with Danny,” Laura began innocently, blind to the bawdy grins that Danny and Carmilla attempted to suppress. “But I agree, we did good! Let’s talk through some of the problem areas and call it a day after another hour?” Her proposal was met with nodding and page flipping.

“I think there was a little tearing at measure…” There was a pause as Laura searched for a reference measure number. Any measure number. Giving up, she sighed and shook her head. “We really should number these tonight, so we’re not counting from the first measure. But the spot I’m talking about is where the narration is about Peter getting dragged home by his grandfather and then the horn comes in. I think we start to get ahead of Danny, so that when Carmilla comes in she’s struggling to keep up.”

“Oh I know where that is.” LaF said dully. “I have downbeats.” They pouted. “Typical.”

“I’ve got it.” Carmilla pointed her oboe at her own sheet music, reed between her lips.

“Okay cool. Let’s take it a bit under tempo. I guess I’ll narrate for now.” Laura cleared her throat and everyone raised their instruments.

“No sooner had Peter gone, when a big grey wolf came out of the forest.” Danny took her cue and the room was filled with the echoes of her French horn. The others joined in, staying under the main theme in suspense.

“In a twinkling, the cat climbed up the three.” Laura played her own theme with ease, then continued narrating. Danny was not surprised to notice that she had only gotten better since they had known each other in school.

“The duck quacked, and in her excitement, jumped out of the pond.” Carmilla entered, and Danny watched her fingers flying, seamlessly performing the frantic melody. “But no matter how hard the duck tried to run, she couldn’t escape the wolf! He was getting nearer, nearer! Catching up with her!” Danny raised her horn in anticipation. “And then he got her, and in one gulp, swallowed her.” She came in, tone rich and dark, meeting Carmilla’s eye and returning the wink she had gotten from her earlier.

“That was it!” Laura smiled. “Let’s take it up to tempo now.”

“Where do you want to start?” Carmilla smirked. “Right before Clifford eats me?” She insinuated, but the humor that made Danny’s pulse speed up and LaF (fail) at stifling laughter went straight over Laura’s head. The clarinetist wrinkled her nose in confusion.

“Sure I guess. That’s a good place to begin.”


	3. Tea and Coffee

Danny had just gotten her tea when she noticed a familiar figure walk through the door of the coffee shop she was in. Carmilla saw her too, and nodded at her with a little smile. She gestured to the barista who began to make a drink, before walking over to join Danny.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before, Red.” Carmilla draped an arm over the seat across from Danny. “What are you drinking?”

“Green tea.” Danny answered, pulling sheet music out of her backpack.

“You know that this is one of the best secret coffee places in the city right?”

“They’ve got good tea.” She shrugged and gestured at the chair, inviting Carmilla to sit. The oboist eased herself onto the armchair and pulled her own sheet music out, setting it on the table.

“Have you numbered your measures yet?”

“I was actually just about to. No way I’m showing up to rehearsal this afternoon without it done. It’s been a little while, but I remember what Laura’s wrath is like.” She chuckled lightheartedly.

“Yeah…” Carmilla ran those talented fingers through her dark hair. “Mind if I ask what happened there?”

“No, I don’t. It’s been years now. We were young, started dating her first year of conservatory, my second. God, she was practically magnetic. Avoided all the unhealthy competitiveness and everyone loved her. We were about one year in and all she wanted was to come home to meet my family.” Danny paused to sip her tea and a waitress delivered Carmilla’s coffee.

“What went wrong?” Carmilla asked curiously before she could stop herself. She wasn’t usually interested at all in other people’s business, but she found herself morbidly hungering for a glimpse at Laura’s past with this girl.

“My family can be very… old fashioned. They’re very conservative, both on economic and social issues.” Hearing this, Carmilla nodded slowly, understanding where the story was going. “At that point, I wasn’t out to them and I wasn’t planning on it anytime soon. Laura understood, to some extent. But still wanted to meet them. She even offered to say that she was just my friend. I didn’t want her to compromise herself like that, and more selfishly, I wanted to keep her to myself, to protect her from them. Eventually, she got tired of that excuse, so we split.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. It was years ago. We never saw each other on campus, so we weren’t speaking when I left.”

“Is this the first time you’ve seen her since?”

“No. I saw her once at graduation. I went to see some of my friends who had showcases and she was there with her dad. He was always there for the important things.”

“Mr. Hollis is an institution.” Carmilla agreed. “He was actually the one who vetted the quintet before Laura was allowed to join.” She chuckled. “Most thorough background check I’ve ever been subjected to.” Danny laughed and nodded.

“That sounds about right. Seeing them together was always like getting a glimpse into the kind of family I’d always dreamed about when I was a kid, you know?” Danny was slightly surprised when Carmilla nodded sincerely. She cleared her throat. “Anyways, how’d you guys get into the rent-a-quintet business in the first place?”

“My asshole brother-”

“Will, right?” Carmilla nodded.

“Yeah, Will and I always had to do recitals as children. We were supposed to get into law school after undergrad, and the music thing would just be a résumé filler.”

“You weren’t into it?” Danny asked, looking up from the music she was numbering.

“Not even a little bit. My entire family is made up of lawyers and politicians.” The redhead whistled at this.

“Wow, they sound kind of evil.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” Carmilla replied woodenly. “Anyways, I left undergrad with a music major and a minor in performance. Needless to say, we’ve parted ways for quite a while now. The quintet thing was just a coincidence. The ginger twins…” Carmilla scoffed, seeing Danny’s amused expression. “I guess that could get confusing now. Well anyways, those two happened to live in my apartment building and we would always see each other in the halls carrying instruments and fold-up stands. Honestly, it was all Perry. She kept insisting that it would be a great idea to get together and play until eventually we did.”

The odd pair sat together in companionable silence until it was time for rehearsal, occasionally looking up from their music to complain about a difficult fingering or tough passage, and to crack jokes about wolves and ducks.


	4. So We're Friends Now?

“I think we’re ready to meet up with the puppeteers!” Laura announced cheerfully after rehearsal had ended.

“Great.” LaF muttered unenthusiastically.

“LaFontaine. They’re not even puppet puppets, they’re shadow puppets!” Perry exclaimed. “This will be fun! Everything will be fun.”

“Nothing is ever fun when Mother is involved.” Danny snorted and shot Carmilla an apologetic look when she got a glare for the unnecessary commentary.

Danny sat on her porch stoop cradling her horn case protectively. A black car drove up in front of her shoddy apartment and she scoffed when a window rolled down, revealing Carmilla in a pair of dark reflective sunglasses.

“You look like such an asshole in those.” She said as she climbed into the car.

“Well at least I needed the help to get there; you look like an asshole all the time.”

“Where are the others?”

“Mother sent two cars, thankfully. Last time I rode with LaF I almost lost an eye to their goddamn bassoon case.”

For half an hour they travelled out of the city, passing building after building until they started to see fields, horses, orchards. When they finally drove up to a long driveway, Danny felt an eerie sense of familiarity. She’d grown up in the same kind of mansion, with the same kind of unwelcoming gates.

As they lugged their instruments and stands up the stone steps, the double doors opened and Danny immediately recognized the women behind them.

“Your mother is Senator Morgan?!” She whispered harshly at Carmilla, who just shrugged.

“I told you that my entire familiy is lawyers and politicians. I figured you knew.”

“Carmilla, sweetheart.” The Senator bent down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. Looking at Danny, she smiled and introduced herself. “Lilita Morgan.” Carmilla watched uneasily as they shook hands, disconcerted by the two tall women standing face to face.

“Danielle Lawrence. It’s so nice to meet you Senator Karnstein! You have such a lovely home.” Danny easily slipped back into old habits. She had participated in this ritual many a time when she was younger and it was as if she had never taken a break from it.

“Danielle Lawrence… of the Silverlake Lawrences?”

“Mother.” Carmilla snarled. “I have told you repeatedly that asking about family backgrounds is an inappropriate way to greet my friends. Me choosing to become a musician doesn’t give you permission to condescend to the people in my life.” She was already struggling to suppress her frustration when Danny spoke up.

“Actually Senator Morgan, I am. My parents are Nathan and Emily Lawrence. I believe that they contributed to your last campaign?”

“Ah yes! Your parents are wonderful people, please do come in!” Danny plastered a fake smile on her face and followed Carmilla’s mom into the house.

“So we’re friends now?” She whispered to Carmilla.

“Your question wounds me Danielle.” She replied in a tone indicating that they would be discussing that topic later. The two of them trailed silently behind the Senator, whose heels clacked against the marble floors, and they found themselves in an expansive outdoor courtyard.

“Go ahead and begin to set up. Rehearsal starts in exactly half an hour.” Senator Morgan gestured at the seats set up for the quintet and walked back into the house.

The rest of the group had already arrived and were wandering the grounds while the shadow puppeteers set up their theater. Danny could see Perry dragging LaF around to admire the diverse vegetation that decorated the premises and chuckled a bit at their exasperation. If it wasn’t something they could fashion into some sort of instrument or bassoon reed, they were uninterested.

“Carmilla, you lived here?!” LaF yelled across the lawn as the oboist walked to the garden hose.

“Just for a few years!” She yelled back easily.

Danny had just assembled her horn when a tall man bounded up beside her. She looked at him appraisingly.

“Hi?” She managed.

“Sup, tall hottie? I’m Wilson Kirsch, puppeteer extraordinaire!”

“What did you just call me?” Danny asked in disbelief.

“I was just, you know, starting off with a nice compliment right off the bat.” He replied, confused.

“Here’s a tip. Don’t.” She said dryly.

“I just wanted to introduce myself, I’m one of the puppet masters!”

“How nice for you.” Danny tuned him out as he went on to demonstrate the various shadow puppets he could produce with his hands. Carmilla strolled over, back from filling her reed-soaking cup with water.

“Need me to get rid of the frat boy for you?”

“Nah, he’ll tire himself out eventually.” They both watched as he cast a lumbering elephant onto the ground and snickered at his oblivious enthusiasm. As much as she hated having to play a show for her mother, Carmilla glanced at the giggling redhead beside her and had to admit that it wasn’t all bad.


	5. Aren't You Perceptive?

“So you and Carmilla have been hanging out a lot huh?” The quintet was crammed into a booth in a small diner for lunch before playing at the birthday party. Danny looked away from Laura to glance over at the girl in question, who was sitting lazily on a barstool as she waited for someone to bring them their shakes.

“I mean, we bump into each other occasionally at that coffee shop on Brooke Ave. Why do you ask?” Danny was understating the frequency of their ‘bump ins’. For the past week, they had seen each other almost every day and both had started spending the majority of their free time at the coffee shop for reasons unknown. They never talked much at these meetings; Danny would be nose deep in a novel and Carmilla would be testing out a few compositions, but the redhead suspected that this would change after her unexpected familial reveal the evening before.

“Carm’s just mentioned it once or twice and I was surprised. She doesn’t usually talk about her personal life.”

“We mostly just sit in silence and drink tea. Well… I do. She drinks coffee.” The topic quickly changed when Carmilla brought a platter of milkshakes and an order of fries for Danny.

“That is the most disgusting food combination Lawrence.”

“Oh yeah?” Danny raised an eyebrow. “I seem to recall you saying that you liked pickles and peanut butter, so I don’t think you can judge.”

“As a kid!” Carmilla declared stubbornly. “I have refined my tastes with age, unlike some heathens.” She looked at Danny suspiciously when she dipped a fry into her shake.

“Someone back me up here!”

“Sorry, I think you’re alone on this.” LaF shrugged as Danny gave them a pleading look. “I like my sweet and savory completely separated.” The group ribbed her for a bit longer until Perry intervened with a chastising look and asked for the check.

“Is there somewhere to change once we get to your house or do we need to make a quick dash into the restroom?” She asked Carmilla after their bill was paid.

“Mother’s going to expect us to be dressed when we arrive, but it will also probably piss her off if we smell like burgers and grease. I think our best bet is to change in the cars.”

\-----

Danny strongly suspected that Carmilla had suggested changing in the cars just to see her struggle in the limited space of the backseat of a moving vehicle. She had thrown on her white dress shirt, leaving it unbuttoned over a tank top with no problems, but she hadn’t anticipated the difficulty of changing from her comfortable shorts to her dress pants.

“Would you like some help with that Red?” Carmilla grinned suggestively, pulling a black dress from her bag.

“Can you just move over so I can get my legs on the seat?” Danny didn’t wait for her response before sliding her lower limbs under Carmilla and successfully pulling on her pants before returning to her normal seated position.

“Nice job.” She applauded Danny’s creative maneuver, but the redhead was too distracted by the sight of Carmilla’s top flying off to hear, and soon after the shirt came the leather pants. Truth be told, Danny was impressed (and a little annoyed) at how easily the oboist slipped out of them.

She stayed in her underwear for longer than Danny believed was necessary, only pulling on her dress after she had thoroughly searched through her bag, done a few stretches, and sent a text.

“If you’re going to appreciate the view, you might as well help zip me up.” Carmilla pulled her hair to one side. The taller girl did as she asked without a quip; somehow, she had run out of them.

\-----

As soon as Carmilla emerged from the car, a little boy flew at her and jumped into her arms.

“Carm! Carm! You’re here for my birthday!” Danny chuckled at Carmilla’s struggle to contain the flying limbs.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!”

“Peter, get down this instant. You are going to wrinkle your shirt.” A voice rang from the door. “Carmilla,” Senator Morgan nodded at her daughter before turning to Danny. “And Danielle Lawrence dear! Come on in.” Peter, who was now clutching Carmilla’s hand, led her into the backyard and started to introduce her to all of his friends before their mother tore him away so that they could set up.

“If these little elves make any attempt to touch my bassoon, I can’t promise that this will stay a happy birthday party.” LaF said, narrowing their eyes at the children.

“LaFontaine! These children are clearly little angels! You need to start acting like a normal person and not a conspiracy theorist!” Perry scolded them.

“But you always tell me just to be myself!” LaF responded smartly, clutching their bassoon closer to their body.

Laura and Carmilla were having an age-old debate about double vs. single reeds (Carmilla liked to take any opportunity where they were in civilized company to goad her so that she had to contain her anger) when Danny caught sight of a little redheaded boy in the throng of children.

“Carmilla.” She said abruptly, interrupting Laura’s impassioned defense of the clarinet. “Where does your brother go to school?”

“Why do you need to know Red?”

“Just tell me.”

“St. James Preparatory Academy for Boys. Why?”

“What grade is he in?”

“Second. Why the sudden interest in a seven year old?”

Before Danny could think of a lie, Senator Morgan assembled the children and indicated that it was time to start the performance.

\-----

When the show was over, Carmilla followed Danny into an empty room and shut the door behind them.

“What was that all about?” Danny had taken off as soon as she had the opportunity, successfully avoiding the onslaught of children and Kirsch’s continued attempts to woo her with shadow puppets.

“Can I just have a minute?”

“Listen Gingy, you just asked invasive questions about my little brother, refused to explain, and now you’re being squirrely. So excuse me if I want to know what your deal is.”

“Sorry. I just… saw someone I haven’t seen in years.”

“At a little kid’s birthday party?” Carmilla asked skeptically.

“Yeah… My cousin Sam. I guess he goes to school with your brother.”

“Okay? So do you want to tell me why exactly you’re hiding from a seven year old?”

“If he’s here, then my aunt is too. Haven’t seen them in five years.” Danny kept her eyes on the ground, hoping that Carmilla wouldn’t see the sadness behind them.

“So that’s… what, your third year at school?” Carmilla did the math and realized what that meant. “Ah, when the Silverlake Lawrences discovered your tendency to date women?” Danny tapped a finger to her nose in confirmation. “Alright Red, I never knew that you were confrontation averse, but I think that’s a decent enough reason to hide out. I’ll bring you a snack.” Danny scoffed.

“Clearly we haven’t known each other long. I’m not afraid of confrontation; that’s the problem. If I talk to her, I will probably end up saying something I regret and I’d rather just avoid that whole mess altogether.”

“In that case, I’ll bring you a bottle of wine. Crackers and cheese are not going to cut it.”

Carmilla made good on her promise, returning with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“You don’t have to stay here out of pity.” Danny accepted the drink and sat down on the wood paneled floor.

“Oh this isn’t pity. Unlike you Lawrence, I do hate confrontation, so I will be here indefinitely.” Carmilla settled in right next to her.

“I’d like to make a toast then.”

“To what?”

“To hiding from family.” They knocked their glasses together and sipped the dark red liquid.

“Did you ever tell the little ball of energy what happened with your family?” Carmilla asked, breaking the silence.

“Have you met Laura? If I had tried, she would have made me act it out with sock puppets or something.” Danny rolled her eyes at the oboist’s dubious expression. “Okay fine, maybe she’s not that childish. But it would have been a spectacle, and I wasn’t really ready to hear her patronizing reassurances.”

“She does tend to overenthusiastic about everything.” Carmilla nodded slowly. “All it takes to rile her up is a bit of teasing.” She smirked, thinking about her little jabs at Laura.

“You know, she thinks something’s going on between us.” Danny mentioned, remembering Laura’s unsubtle line of questioning earlier that day.

“Well you have seen me in my underwear.” Carmilla paused almost imperceptibly. “Why is she under that impression?”

“Just because you’ve told her we’ve bumped into each other a few times at Brooke Ave. Coffee. Apparently you never talk about your personal life, so she took it to mean something.”

“Ah, the little cupcake. Just because you spend your time waiting for me to show up at a coffee shop doesn’t mean that we’re seeing each other.”

“Right.” Danny agreed brightly. “Just like when you go out of your way to come pick me up doesn’t mean that anything’s going on.” She said, arching an eyebrow at Carmilla.

“My mother’s the one that sent the car Lawrence, don’t flatter yourself. Although her overly sugary reaction to finding out your parentage was pretty revolting. Perhaps you can ask her out on a date, my stepfather is out of town a lot.”

“Sure. Your mother sent a car to pick you up and drive all the way across town to get me. You live in the same apartment as LaF and Perry! Laura and I live on the same side of town!” Danny pointed out cheerily and laughed at the exasperated look on her face. Carmilla leaned in close and held her gaze.

“What are you insinuating Danielle?”

“I’m not insinuating anything. I think that you have a little crush on me.” Danny shrugged with self-satisfaction.

“Well,” Carmilla breathed. “Aren’t you perceptive?”

In a split second, Danny erased the last few inches of distance between their lips and met Carmilla with a slow kiss.


	6. Musicians Helping Musicians

“Do you think the others are looking for us?” Danny whispered to Carmilla between frenzied kisses.

“Do you really want to talk about the others right now?” Before Danny could respond, the door flew open and they jumped apart. Senator Morgan reviewed the scene before her and pursed her lips.

“To be continued.” Carmilla mouthed at Danny with a mischievous glimmer in her eye, but the redhead’s heart was still pounding at a million miles an hour.

“Carmilla, I thought that I taught you better than to monopolize the guests. You haven’t even given Danielle the chance to say hello to her aunt and uncle. Surely she knows that they’re looking for her.” The girls nodded silently and got to their feet. Carmilla waited for Danny to pick up her French horn and they were ushered into a room filled with the adult party attendees.

Laura, LaF, and Perry were all already surrounded by curious guests who couldn’t get over the novelty of the professional musicians. Senator Morgan began to effusively introduce her wealthy friends to her daughter, the classically trained oboist. Danny looked at Carmilla inquisitively.

“Oh don’t worry.” Carmilla said knowingly. “She really does disapprove, just not in public, and definitely not when she has the chance to parade me around like a prized cow.”

“Sorry.” Danny murmured before spotting her relatives, who smiled warmly at her. “So my parents definitely haven’t told them why I’ve been missing Thanksgiving.”

“Need some moral support?” Carmilla offered. Danny nodded quietly and the pair made their way over to the Lawrences.

“Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence, it’s so nice to meet you. I’m Carmilla Karnstein.” She gushed artificially. The couple didn’t seem to notice the overly chipper tone she put on and cheerfully introduced themselves before turning their attentions to Danny.

“Danielle, it’s been too long. We never see you at home for the holidays anymore, but you’re looking quite well!”

“Thanks Aunt Kara. I’ve just been a bit busy.”

“You’ve never told us that you were close with Lilita’s daughter!” Her uncle boomed, clapping a hand on Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Oh yes. You could say that we’re very well acquainted.” Carmilla said with such suggestive gusto that Danny blushed and was surprised that her aunt and uncle showed no signs of picking up on the undertone.

“It was very nice seeing you both, but I should really get going. I have to be up early for a master class tomorrow.” Danny fibbed, pulling Carmilla away from the Lawrences with a final wave goodbye.

“If that’s your idea of moral support, then it’s a good thing that you didn’t go into grief counseling.” Danny hissed when they left the room.

“Sorry Clifford, it’s my default setting. I’ll try to tone it down next time.” Carmilla apologized after saying goodbye to her little brother.

“Next time?” Danny asked slyly. “Who says there’s going to be any sort of next time at all?”

“I wouldn’t be making fun of your only exit strategy.” Carmilla opened the door to the garage and motioned to their driver.

\-----

When they arrived at Carmilla’s apartment, Danny got out of the car accidentally because she ‘thought it was her place’.

That would have been all fine and good, but there must have been a miscommunication because their driver took off, leaving the two musicians alone on the dark street.

So Carmilla invited Danny up so that they could call a cab from the safety of her apartment, but by chance, they both forgot to pick up the phone.

An hour passed, and after looking for some extra sheets for the couch, they mistakenly wandered into Carmilla’s bedroom.

It was really just a coincidence when they both misplaced their clothes, and even more of a happenstance when they both ended up on the bed.

Purely accidental.

\-----

“We have to tell them.” Danny declared to Carmilla on their way to rehearsal. After a whole week of ‘accidents’, it was becoming clear that this, whatever it may have been, was much more than a dalliance.

“I think you’re misunderstanding the meaning of ‘have to’.” Carmilla deflected.

“Hey, you may feel fine just avoiding the subject, but I want everything to be out in the open before it gets too late.”

“Too late? Too late for what? And they say I’m melodramatic.” Carmilla rolled her eyes.

The two of them got to their practice room fifteen minutes before rehearsal was scheduled to begin, and while Danny was being proactive by setting up, Carmilla took the opportunity to push her onto a chair before straddling her.

“It’s wedding season! My favorite time of year!” Laura enthused as she, LaF, and Perry came through the door. The three stopped in their tracks at the sight of Danny and Carmilla.

“It seems we are making a habit of being interrupted.” Carmilla observed.

“What in Pachelbel’s name is happening right now?” The clarinetist exclaimed, wide-eyed and unsettled. The group gave her weird looks for her outburst and she waved a stack of Canon in D sheet music around as an explanation. “What? It’s wedding season!”

“See Red? I told you we wouldn’t have to tell them.” Carmilla smirked as Danny covered her face in embarrassment. Behind Laura, Perry frowned and slipped LaF a twenty-dollar bill.

“Whoa, what was that Curly Sue?” Carmilla demanded, zeroing in on the exchange.

“I think some congratulations are in order!” LaF exclaimed, nudging an exasperated Perry in the arm. “To Danny and Carmilla, the happy couple, and to LaFontaine the illustrious betting champion!”

“Wait, what?” Laura looked genuinely confused. “Okay, if I am going to process this, you both are going to need your own seats.” Carmilla slid off of Danny and into the chair next to her.

“Laura, you’re the one who suggested that there was something going on last week at the diner.” Danny pointed out.

“I wasn’t suggesting anything! I was just stating some facts! You guys had coffee and Carmilla doesn’t talk much! How could you make the jump from that to… this!” Laura asked, gesturing at the two of them.

“Really?” LaF asked incredulously. “Because the seduction eyes that Carmilla’s been aiming at Danny every time we get to that bit in Peter and the Wolf are practically pornographic. Look, it’s even labeled as ‘where Carmilla and Danny eye fuck’ in my music.” LaF pulled out a few pages and showed them.

“Yeah, but how’d you know for sure?” Danny asked

“Oh come on. You two are not subtle. Yesterday, Carmilla asked you to stick around so she could ‘show you an alternate finger she’d been wanting to try out’ which, really, is such a flashing sign.”

“But she’s been having trouble making that jump in the New World Symphony arrangement we’ve been working on!” Laura protested.

“Well the day before, they told us they were staying late because Danny was having some trouble stopping her horn lately, and wanted Carmilla’s input on her hand position.” Perry reminded them dejectedly.

“That could have just been musicians helping musicians! And if you thought that was a sign, why did you agree to the bet with LaF?”

“What in the world does Carmilla know about stopping horns?!” LaF burst out before Perry could answer.

“I’ll have you know that I didn’t want to make assumptions based off of things that could have easily been misinterpreted! Also, I thought that they were being way to obvious for anything to really be going on.”

Once they’d all had a laugh at Laura’s expense, they accepted the new music from the tiny clarinetist and set to work preparing for the onslaught of nuptial celebrations to come.


	7. Frisson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the fluffiest fluff I have ever written

“I’m about to start bleeding  _Pachelbel’s Canon_ from my eyes.” Danny groaned, setting her horn case down in Carmilla’s apartment and collapsing into her couch.

“Don’t get me started. I was this close to strangling Ms. Frizzle after her nonstop cheerfulness. Marriage is such an antiquated institution that has it’s origins in selling off women to men like livestock. You’d think we’d be over it by now.”

“Wow, who hurt you?” Danny asked with faux-concern.

“I’m just saying Red, the only reason I even acknowledge it is because every year we make about 75% of our income from the poor schmucks walking down the aisle."

“Alright, duly noted.” She pulled out her laptop and started the age-old search for auditions.

“What, you don’t feel the same?” Carmilla responded, walking over to her blinking answering machine. “Hold on, let me check my messages.” At this, Danny burst out laughing.

“You think marriage is antiquated, but you have a home phone and an answering machine?”

“The old tenant left the phone and I haven’t gotten around to canceling the line, alright? Now will you shut it so I can check my messages?” Danny continued to chuckle as Carmilla hit the button and a beep went off.

“Carmilla, this is your mother. I’m calling to thank you for performing at Peter’s birthday party. He was thrilled to see you. The members of your ensemble should all be receiving their checks in the mail shortly. Now, onto another matter. I’m hosting a small dinner this Friday night, just family and close friends, and I would like you to attend with that charming little girlfriend of yours.” Danny’s ears perked up at this. “Please come dressed appropriately and do not pretend not to know what I mean. I’ll see you Friday, goodbye.” When Carmilla looked up, Danny was smirking as widely as she possibly could.

“Why Miss Karnstein, do you have a secret girlfriend I don’t know about? Am I the other woman?” She teased.

“Yes, I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Carmilla shook her head and curled up next to Danny on the couch. “I hope that we can continue this little arrangement though, as I very much enjoy your company.”

“So are we going?” Danny put the laptop down and pulled Carmilla in closer.

“To dinner with my family and twenty of my mother’s finest campaign donors? Yes, that  _does_ sound like a good time!” She replied, nodding with narrowed eyes for emphasis.

“Hey, it sounds like she’s trying.”

“Yeah, trying to paint a picturesque family portrait. Or did you forget that it’s an election year?”

“So what if it is?” Danny asked plaintively. Carmilla could detect a hint of longing in her eyes and realized that the redhead probably hadn’t been home in years.

“Fine.” She grunted, seeing Danny relax into a smile.

“Besides, how could we say no? She called me  _charming_.” Carmilla just rolled her eyes at the cheeky grin she got and dragged a binder of composition paper off the coffee table and onto her lap.

“How’s the piece going?” Danny sat up and looked over Carmilla’s shoulder at the handwritten score.

“I don’t know. I keep getting in my head.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… Have you heard the term frisson?”

“Yeah, it’s French for shiver or thrill, why?” Carmilla raised an eyebrow and Danny rolled her eyes in response. “I have some family in French Canada.”

“Well you learn something new every day.” She responded, unexpectedly delighted by this new bit of information. “Anyways, I guess the term is from the French, but frisson is used to describe the emotionally charged shiver you get from listening to some music, among other things. It’s different for everyone, and there are some people who don’t experience it at all.”

Carmilla began slowly tracing staff lines on Danny’s forearm as she explained. “It’s what I feel when I listen to  _Mahler’s Fifth,_ or if I hear someone with that pure tone quality that only comes from dedicated practice.”

Now she was dotting the invisible lines with music; a treble clef followed by rapid sixteenths and the odd rest here and there. “I experienced it when I heard you play that day in the park.” Danny blushed and let Carmilla push up her sleeve so that she could continue her outline.

“That sensation, the one that starts somewhere different for everyone, but courses its way through your chest, your arms, your face… That’s what psyches me out. I want people to feel the music running through their bodies from the opening chord progression the way that I feel it during  _Scheherazade,_ and it scares me to think that I might not ever be able to accomplish that.” She finished with a whisper, pressing a soft kiss to Danny’s bare shoulder. The redhead was silent for a moment before wrapping a lithe arm around Carmilla’s shoulder and felt her ease gently into the hug.

“I think if you can make words sound that beautiful when you’ve never studied prose or poetry, when you finish this piece I will shiver like I never have before.  _J’ai va frissonner comme je n’ai jamais avant.”_  Danny murmured into Carmilla’s hair, and the oboist felt a comforted smile inch onto her face as she closed her eyes and nuzzled further into their tight embrace.


	8. Metaphorically...

“I like them really firm.” Carmilla said contemplatively.

“I prefer the ones that give you a little more room for a looser feel, you know?” LaF responded as they painstakingly whittled down a bassoon reed.

“Oboe reeds are different though. There’s just something about that perfect resistance that only happens once every million that you make.”

“Hey, you’re preaching to the choir. This is a safe place to complain about reeds being temperamental without being belittled or mocked.”

The first time Carmilla had been interrupted while making reeds, she almost bit the bassoonist’s head off, but soon she found a bit of refreshing sympathy from LaFontaine that she just didn’t get from anyone else. It turned out that she quite enjoyed their mutual understanding - though she would never admit it. The two began to set weekly double-reed crafting sessions for craking out the endless supply that they would inevitably need for their growing calendar of performances.

When Laura and Perry found out, they just rolled their eyes and muttered not-so-quiet jabs at Carmilla and LaF about their disturbing reverence for their reeds.

“So...” They didn’t usually speak about much besides upcoming gigs, annoying patrons, and their mutual appreciation for double reeds, so LaF was finding it difficult to broach a more personal subject.

“How much do you know about bassoon reeds?”

“Nothing. Why?”

“Okay good. So let’s say that... I’ve been making reeds a certain way for as long as I remember, you know... since I’ve known  _the bassoon_?” LaF emphasized, making curly haired motions with their hands. Carmilla just looked perplexed, but they didn’t notice. “And it’s working really well, right? But sometimes I think that there’s more that I could do with this reed you know? Maybe if I tried to... round it off a bit more, my...  _sound_... could be so much better!” Carmilla was (impatiently) waiting for a question she could actually answer. “But I’ve always resisted changing things up too much because as we both know,  _double reeds_  can be a little...  _touch and go_. But I’m pretty familiar with the bassoon now, so it might be worth it to take a chance right? But what if I try and it doesn’t work out at all?” LaF gave Carmilla a pointed look and the oboist seemed unimpressed.

“I’d say that if the biggest failure of your musical career is trying a small adjustment and needing to switch back, you’re fine.” She replied distractedly, carefully squeezing some adhesive onto the cane to seal her reed.”Besides, you’ll have some wiggle room to adjust your embouchure once you make the shift. Rounding the tip will change your sound, sure, but you not as much as say, messing with the thickness will. Just do it.” Carmilla finished, almost cranky at having to dispense useless affirmations. There was a pause as LaF took stock of her advice.

“Wait.”

“What?” Carmilla asked.

“You know we’re not actually talking about reeds right? I’m talking about asking out Perry.” There was another pause as Carmilla tried to escape her confusion.

“Oh.” The two of them avoided eye contact for a minute. “Um, you know what? I stand by my advice. Metaphorically,” She indulged LaF. “You’ve known the... _bassoon_... for a long time. changing up your reed might change things completely, but if the... _instrument_... doesn’t respond how you want it to... you can always readjust to your old reed. It’ll take some time, but the... _new sound..._ might be worth it.” Carmilla was surprised to find herself encouraging LaF so wholeheartedly, but lately she’d been rather optimistic.

“Thanks,” LaF said semi-awkwardly, putting away a finished reed. “Oh hey, there’s a double-reed expo next month and passes are cheaper if you buy them in pairs. Wanna go check out some antiquated instruments and shell out a fortune on things we don’t need?”

“Sure, why not.” Carmilla replied, just grateful for the change of topic.

* * *

 

“They really told you they were going to ask Perry out?” Danny asked excitedly as Carmilla recounted the story to her in the back of yet another car as they headed to the Senator’s dinner party. “That’s so cute! I like them together.”

“They’re practically a married couple anyways. What could it possibly change?” Carmilla began to play with Danny’s hand, threading their fingers together. “Now I guess we just have to find someone for the little cupcake huh?” Danny laughed and lifted Carmilla’s still intertwined hand to her lips for a soft kiss.

“I think Laura’s a bit preoccupied by her recent entrepreneurial success at the moment. You know that she made us a website? Since it launched we’ve actually gotten quite a few more gigs.”

“Been spending time with the ex, huh?” Carmilla lifted an eyebrow, trying to play it cool.

“Is someone jealous?” Danny grinned and the composer rolled her eyes so hard that the redhead was worried that she’d actually hurt herself.

“I’m just saying, I wouldn’t feel comfortable having to pummel the little pipsqueak for moving in on my girlfriend.”

“Relax, I think we can go without the felony. I came here to stare at you in evening wear, not bail you out from jail.” Danny took a moment to make good on that promise, once again admiring the ways that Carmilla’s burgundy gown clung to her in all the right places. “Anyways, Laura told me about the website because she wants us all to film clips for an ‘about us’ section for the website so that we can really  _connect_  with our audience.” Carmilla scoffed and shook her head.

“Well no one ever said that she was easy to please. But she’s definitely going places.”

“Yeah, you know she’s also trying to get us on a program with the symphony orchestra at Centennial Hall.”

“Well good. At least someone’s trying to get us out of the rent-a-quintet business, because all of these weddings are slowly draining away my lifeblood.” Carmilla said dramatically, and it was Danny’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Oh good, I was hoping you’d be in this charming mood for the evening.” Danny deadpanned as they pulled up at the Senator’s house. Carmilla squeezed her hand and led her out of the car for an entire evening with her mother and a gaggle of old conservatives.


End file.
